The Horror of our Love
by RedInHerLedger
Summary: After barely escaping the Volturi with Bella still alive, Edward turns to the dark side. Very graphic, read at your own risk. One-shot inspired by my sick fantasies. Title of story taken from a song by Ludo called "The Horror of our Love."


The Horror of our Love

One-shot

(This song inspired my writing)

"I'm a killer, cold and wrathful  
Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom  
I've murdered half the town  
left you love notes on their headstones  
I'll fill the graveyards until I have you.  
Moonlight walking, I smell your softness  
carnivorous and lusting to track you down among the pines.  
I want you stuffed into my mouth  
hold you down and tear you open, live inside you -  
love, I'd never hurt you.  
But I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix  
I will eat you slowly..."

_[Chorus]_  
"Oh, the horror of our love  
never so much blood pulled through my veins.  
Oh, the horror of our love... never so much blood."

The Horror of our Love, Ludo

Edward's POV

Something inside of me snapped. My thoughts were no longer rational or safe, I knew that. Almost losing Bella had cost me dearly. I looked over at Bella, she was sleeping blissfully and completely unaware of my insanity. I continued driving, my phone ringing, waking Bella up in the process. It was Alice.

"Edward, what is going on?! I just saw…," Alice screeched in her bird like voice.

I threw my phone out of the window, as a demented thought crossed my mind. I would kill Jacob Black today, I would leave my mark on Bella, and we would leave this place.

Bella's POV

The sound of Edward's phone woke me, and as I opened my eyes I saw Jacob in the middle of the road. I quickly glanced over at Edward and my heart stopped. His eyes were deranged as he pressed down on the gas, he wasn't going to stop!

"Edward, stop!," I screamed bloody murder, too late. I heard a sickening thud as Jacob's body crashed into the car. I turned around looking through the back window to see Jacob's body flying through the air while transforming into his werewolf form. I could barely register the reality of what was happening when I heard Edward's teeth snapping together and a low growl escaping from his still smiling mouth. I watched in complete horror as Edward pulled over and raced out of the car at in-human speed. I let out a terrified scream at what happened next.

Edward's POV

I met Jacob halfway, colliding and snarling. This pup was no match for me, I thought triumphantly. Jacob's werewolf teeth tried to rip into my skin without meeting purchase. I let Jacob take a few swipes, toying with him, before I threw his form into a nearby tree, effectively tearing the tree from its roots. Before he could get back on all fours, I was there. I landed on top of him, prying his muzzle open, and with a war-cry ringing from my lips, I split it in half. I stood, somewhat out of breath, looking down at Jacob's mangled corpse. I laughed, I knew I was crazed, when I heard Bella's hysterical weeping.

Bella's POV

I watched in shock as Edward stalked slowly towards me, his hands outstretched in front of him, as if that would placate my fear of him. I didn't move, there was no point, I could never out run him. He was before me in an instant, holding me to him in an unbreakable embrace.

"Shhh, don't cry Bella. It was the only way for us." Edward said so calmly, I knew he had lost his mind.

"Why…how…how could you do this? Jacob was my best friend, he was there for me…," I cried, heartbroken.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I know I'm the one who left, who screwed this up. I…couldn't take it," he said, letting me go so that he could look into my eyes.

"What couldn't you take?! I was the one who had to bear your leaving…Jacob was the one who helped me through it. He was kind...he was good, too good for this," I wept.

"I couldn't take his closeness to you, I had to erase him from our lives. I couldn't take the chance that… you would choose him," he let out in an agonized whisper.

"Oh, Edward, why?! I love you, but look what we've become! I can't, I just can't!" I wailed, so grief-stricken, I was having a hard time thinking clearly.

Edward swept me up into his arms and traced me into the dark enclosure of the forest. I started beating on his chest, trying to get out of his arms, when he put me down and backed me into a tree. I looked up into his face to see a madman before me, his golden eyes on fire. He put his arms out, his hands resting on either side of my face, caging me in.

"I'll never let you go, not ever. Do you hear me Isabella Swan?!" he raged at me, nose to nose.

"So this is it then…you've turned into a lunatic and I'm just supposed to accept it?! Never!" I screamed.

"You'll accept every part of me…forever." he let out in a deadly tone.

I loved him, but I didn't recognize the man before me. Could I forgive him, could I erase the images in my head of this day? I didn't know.

Edward's POV

I didn't regret killing Jacob Black, but in what was left my unhinged mind, I knew Bella was hurting and that I was the cause. I would make up for it, I would do anything it took to make her happy again. I would make Bella mine in every sense of the word, claim her completely. I knew this would mean more pain for her, but it had to be done. I could barely contain myself, venom pooling in my mouth at the thought of taking her virginity. My hands caressed her face as I kissed her soft lips, silently begging her to accept me.

Bella's POV

I was feeling somewhat crazy when Edward leaned down and kissed me, but even in my distress, I let him. His kiss was so familiar and sweet, and I needed that part of him. Edward was sick and so was I. Would we always be this way, I wondered? I had just watched him massacre my best friend, and yet I still needed him. I slowly wound my arms around his torso, pressing into him hesitantly. We kissed each other like that for what seemed an eternity. Soon our affection turned violent, I was clawing at his back, while Edward ground desperately against me. I was lost in translation, clinging to my sanity, letting Edward ravish me. After a while my mind turned into a place where I thought nothing, there was only Edward.

Edward's POV

My mind was racing as I took Bella to the ground. I smoothed her hair from her face while looking into her doe brown eyes, all the while thinking of what I had ever done to deserve this beautiful creature. I was a monster, I had always known that…beauty and the beast. My hands were shaking as I pulled her shirt off, then her pants…and ever so slowly her panties. I continued looking into her eyes as I bent over to suckle her breasts. Cautiously I started rubbing her clit, when I felt her becoming wet, I entered a finger into her soft core. In and out, I was slowly preparing her for my manhood. When she moaned, I felt my inner demon rise, demanding everything from her. I quickly shed my clothes and flipped Bella over until she was on her knees. I rubbed my cock against her soaking wet entrance, gently working my way inside of her, when I felt her barrier of innocence. I knew she was becoming uncomfortable when her moans turned into gasps of pain. My control was slipping, the beast inside of me taking over.

"Mine!" I roared to the heavens as I slammed fully into her, taking not only her innocence, but mine as well.

"Ed…ward…it burns…it burns." Bella screamed.

"You belong to me…say it…out loud." I commanded her, dark thoughts making it hard to focus.

"I…belong to you Edward." She panted.

"I love you." I promised, my heart bursting.

I began thrusting into her slowly, getting her used to me. At first Bella tried to squirm away from me. Did she think to escape me? I started to fuck her with all of my might, ramming my cock in and out, pounding her inner walls. I felt my balls tightening, ready for release. As I shot my seed into her, I wrenched her neck to my mouth and sunk my fangs into her delicate neck. Bella screamed in pleasure and pain as I pulled her sweet blood into my veins.

Bella's POV

Edward's fangs were implanted deep inside my neck, taking my orgasm to new heights. My nails dug into the earth, feeling pain yet feeling whole. I knew that it was only a matter of time before I would change into what he was…a vampire. In the afterglow of our lovemaking, I realized what I had done, what we had done. It was too late for me, I knew that. I was every bit as insane as he was, and I didn't mind.

The end


End file.
